Letters
by IndyGirl89
Summary: Shortly after the accident, Anna is already feeling lonely. Knowing that Elsa won't respond to her verbally, she decides to write letters. But the letters, too, go unanswered. Or so Anna thinks. Little does she know that Elsa holds on and responds to each and every one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends. Here's another story for you. I know I promised a different multi-chap of Anna and Elsa's extended family, but this one came into my head the other day and I just can't get it out. Besides, I have to do a bit of research for the other story and I also have no idea how to start it yet. So in the meantime, I have this one. Instead of a narrative like my other ones, this one will be in the form of letters exchanged between Anna and Elsa during their separation. It was tricky to figure out a start date for the first letter, as we don't know exactly when Frozen takes place. We just know that it takes place in the 1840s. So, for the purposes of this story, I'm setting the main storyline of Frozen in 1845. This allows me to count back and use actual years during the girls' separation. Hope you enjoy, and please review! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **July 1, 1832**

Deer Elsa,

Mama and papa sed i cant tok to you, but i can rite. Wy did you go a way? Are you sik? Ill bring sum soop later to make you feel beter.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

No, I'm not feeling sick. Papa says that I have to stay away from you for a while. He says it's to keep you safe. I'm sorry, I wish I didn't have to.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Just some info so you know what to expect with this story. For the first couple of years, the letters will be fairly short, just a few sentences, and then gradually get longer as the girls grow up. I did not forget to correct the mistakes in Anna's letter. I figured that at five years old, she wouldn't know how to spell certain words yet, so her first letters will be written the way I think most five-year-olds would write. Each chapter will be in two parts, Anna's letter and then Elsa's response.**

 **I hope to be fairly quick with updates, if not every day, than every other day or every couple of days. Given that it's just letters, they'll be short and not take me long to write.**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews so far! They've inspired me to put up another chapter today! I promise, after this chapter, I will try to condense my ANs. Hope you enjoy, and keep reviewing!**

* * *

 **July 2, 1832**

Deer Elsa,

I playd with my Essie dol to day, but it mad me sad, so i stoped. I lookd for my other dol, but i coodnt find it. That mad me more sadder. I wanna cum visit you, kan i? I hop mama and papa wil let me. Mabee if i say plees and use my good maners, thay wil let me. I miss you.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I'm sorry that playing with your doll made you sad. It makes me sad just looking at my Anna doll. Yes, I have the other doll. I wanted something to remember you by. If I can't see your face, I thought the doll would be close enough.

I would love for you to come visit me, but I don't think it's a good idea. I don't want to hurt you again. I hurt you the other night, Anna, and that's why we can't see each other. I miss you, too, and I don't know when I'll be able to play with you again.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Just another quick note before I sign off for the night. The later letters, most likely the ones that will take place in the three-year gap between their parents' death and Elsa's coronation day, will be based on thoughts that I had during a brief estrangement with one of my friends. I figured this would be a good way to get those thoughts out.  
**

 **Thanks for reading! Another chapter coming soon! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next installment! :)**

* * *

 **July 5, 1832**

Deer Elsa,

Im sory i hasnt riten, but mama ses i haff to start my studees. Wat is studees? Is it a game like tag and hide and go seek? Is it fun? I hop its fun.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

It's okay that you skip a few days of writing now and then. That just makes it all the more worth it when your next letter comes. I'm enjoying reading about what you're doing. It makes me feel like I'm right there with you, even though I'm not.

No, studies isn't a game like tag or hide-and-go-seek, but that doesn't mean it can't still be fun. You'll be starting out easy, just your letters and some reading and writing. You may even start to work a bit with numbers. You may not be good at it yet, but with time and patience, you'll get better. You may even learn to like it, like me.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I'm so glad this story is getting such a positive response. :)**

* * *

 **July 7, 1832**

Deer Elsa,

It was vary suny to day. I askd mama and papa vary nisely if i cood play out side and thay sed yes. I playd in the gardin. It was sad with out you. I pikd you sum flowers, tho. Thay are sun flowers, my favrit. You kan use them to mak yor room prety. Mama ses i cant give them to you, but she wil with my leter. I hop you lik them.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

Thank you for the flowers. They're really pretty. Mama just brought them with your letter. I put them by my window for something sunny to look at.

I saw the sun today, too. It shone through my window and made rainbows on my floor. I wish I could have gone outside, too, but I can't, at least not yet. There's some things I have to do before I can play with you again.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Another chapter coming soon! :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanted to get at least one more chapter up before I call it a night. Thanks again for all the great reviews! Keep them coming! :)**

* * *

 **July 9, 1832**

Deer Elsa,

It got vary rany to day. I dont lik rane. It maks me sad and bord. Mama sed i cood hav dun my studees to past tim, but i didnt want to. I askd agen if i cood visit you, but mama and papa woodnt let me. That mad me even more sadder and i went to my room. I playd with my roly bal, but that mad me sad, to. Its no fun roling the bal to jest yorself.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I'm sorry you got bored today. I wish I could play with you, but this thing that's keeping us away from each other won't let me. I wish I could tell you about it, but Papa says it's safer without you knowing.

I actually like the rain. It's pattering sound fills the quiet that's in my room all the time. I wish it would go away, but it just won't. It's with me all the time, no matter what I do.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for all the reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story, even though it's also a bit sad.**

* * *

 **July 10, 1832**

Deer Elsa,

I lik this studees. Mamas teeching me to reed a story abowt a prinses hoo gos to sleep for a lon time. She ses its good for me. It helps my vokaboolaree. Shes also teeching me numbers. I dont lik numbers. Thares to meny to cownt. I wish you cood help me with them.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I'm glad you like your studies. I said you would, didn't I?

I know the story you're learning to read. It's called "Sleeping Beauty". It's about a princess who's cursed by an evil fairy and sleeps for hundreds of years until a handsome prince comes along and kisses her awake. They get married and live happily ever after. Do you remember we used to play games like that? I'd be the princess and you'd be the prince or knight who'd rescue me from the monster.

I'm sorry you don't like numbers. I wish I could help you, but this thing of mine – let's call it a curse – keeps me from leaving my room. It stops me from doing the things I love to do with you, like read and play games. Maybe someday, it'll go away enough that I can come back out and play with you again.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**What happened to the reviews? We were doing so well until I posted chapter six, and now nothing. It makes me sad. :(**

* * *

 **July 11, 1832**

Deer Elsa,

I playd in the gardin agen to day. Mama and papa coodnt cum with, so i wus stuk with nanny. I tride to clime a tree when nannny wasnt looking, but i slipd and fel and got skrapes on my arms and legs. Gerda put sum smely stuf on them and it mad me feel beter. Mama and papa wer dis'pointed with me. Thay sed prinseses shoodnt clime trees. That mad me sad, cuz i luv climing trees.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I'm sorry you got hurt today when you fell from the tree. I wish I could have been there to give you lots of hugs and kisses. They always made you feel better. But it's a good thing we still have Gerda. She'll help take care of you now that I can't.

Papa's starting to teach me how to control my curse. He says it has something to do with my feelings, and that I should hide them. But I'm having trouble hiding my feelings. Papa says it'll come easier if I practice every day. But I don't know if this is really going to help me or not.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm feeling a little discouraged by the lack of steady reviewing. Did you guys suddenly fall off the face of the earth? :)**

* * *

 **July 12, 1832**

Deer Elsa,

Im lerning lots in my studees. I alredy lernd al my leters. Mama ses she is vary prowd of me. Now shes gonna teech me how to spel. Shes gonna giv me difrent werds evry day, teech me how to spel them, and test me. Im exited. Mabee speling wil help me rite beter leters. Oh mama sed to that wen i improov my speling i kan start a new subgekt. She cald it histry. I hop its fun.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I'm so proud of you for learning all your letters! I knew you were smart. Learning your letters is probably the easiest part in studies. Spelling is a little harder, but you'll just be starting with easy words, mostly two– or three–letter words. But I'm already impressed with how well you can write.

Papa's been giving me my studies. Lately, I've been working on my numbers and history. I'm glad that you'll be learning history soon. It's one of my favorite subjects. I think you'll like it.

I really wish that my curse wasn't keeping me from you. Studies is so much more fun when there's two people. But I'm afraid that one or both of us will get excited and I'll hurt you again. I don't want to hurt you again, Anna. It makes me sad when you're hurting. It hurts me, but I think it's best that I'm shut off from you right now.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! Please keep reviewing! :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming! :)**

* * *

 **July 13, 1832**

Deer Elsa,

Papa ses thare are visiters coming to day. Thay are having a big meeting. Papa ses i cant go, but i stil hav to be on my best behavyer. But i reely wanna go. But papa sed that its jest for grownups and wil be vary boring. He sed im to stay with nanny til hes done. I dont wanna stay with nanny. And 'sides, i hav no one to play with. I wish you cood play with me.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

Papa told me about the visitors. I know you want to see who it is, but he's right. You're too little yet to understand what they'll be talking about and he wants you to stay out of the way. But even though you can't see them, he still wants you to be good. That means keeping your dress clean and using your good manners. If you can do that, then Mama and Papa will be proud.

I know how you feel. I want to hear the meeting, too, so I know what's going on in our kingdom, but my curse is bothering me today, so Papa said it's best that I stay in my room. I want to play with you, too, but I just can't. I wish I could tell you why. Nothing hurts me more than keeping secrets from you.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **After a conversation I had with another FF author, I've decided to start jumping forward in time, possibly starting after the next chapter. Some will be small, like just a couple of months, and others may be big, like a year. This other author helped me realize that the story would get mundane and boring if I keep going the way I am.  
**

 **To the guest reader who commented on Anna's letters being annoying, please read my AN at the end of the first chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks again for the reviews! Please keep them coming! :)**

* * *

 **July 14, 1832**

Deer Elsa,

It was suny agen to day. Mama and papa let me go out side. Nanys not heer to day, so i cood do wat i wanted. It was hot, so i took my shoos off and splashd in the pond. I tride to kech a fish, but thay wer to fast and slipery. Member we use to go fishing with mama and papa? I lik fishing. Its fun. But with out you, its not fun. It maks me sad, cuz yor not heer to coorage me. I wish you wer heer. Fishing is funner with you.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I do remember fishing with you and Mama and Papa. It was one of your favorite things to do. I remember on our last fishing trip before...before I had to go away, Mama and Papa gave you the fishing rod so you could try to catch a fish. I was so proud of you. You sat so still and patient, waiting for a fish to bite. When one did and Papa helped you pull it out, your face lit up, you were so happy. But Papa said it was too small to keep, so he helped you throw it back.

I wish I was with you, too. Fishing is lots of fun with more people. But my curse just won't let me. I can feel it prickling inside me, fighting to get out. Most days, I'm good, but some days, it escapes from me. I don't know what to do. It almost scares me.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Okay, I'm thinking from now on, I'll start jumping ahead in time, maybe posting a couple of letters for each season and every one of the girls' birthdays. I'll try not to make the story seem rushed. From here, I'll be skipping ahead to autumn. I'll try to remember to tell you when I'm making a time jump.**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the first time jump. :)**

* * *

 **September 23, 1832**

Deer Elsa,

The leaves are changing! They're not green any more, they're difrent colors, like red and yello. I askd Mama why theyre changing and she sed that fal is heer. I think i like fal. The colors are so prety. The sun shining on them maks them glow like fire. The leaves hav started faling, but theres not enuff to mak a jumping pile yet. I hop theres enuff tomoro. Maybe if I ask nicely, Kai wil scoop sum up for me. I luv jumping in leaves. We use to do it a lot in fal.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

You're right, the leaves are changing. I can see them outside my window. Fall might be one of my favorite seasons. I just love the bright, beautiful colors of the leaves. And I do remember leaf jumping with you. I remember us getting in trouble for jumping in piles that had been so neatly raked up by our gardener. We always made him mad. Mama told me the reason for that was because he prided himself on making every inch of our gardens look neat and tidy and didn't like anyone messing it up, even the princesses of Arendelle.

It makes me sad watching you out my window leaf jumping and I wish I could be out there with you, but my curse is giving me trouble again today. Who knows what could happen if I played with you now. I could end up freezing the whole courtyard or something.

Oops, I probably shouldn't have said that. But since you're probably never going to get these letters anyway, I think it's okay for me to tell you. I can make snow and ice. There. I said it. Now you know.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **I figured it was time that Elsa mentioned her magical ability to create snow and ice. Like she stated at the end of her letter, Anna might never get her responses anyway.**

 **I'm thinking that over the next few months, Anna's spelling will gradually improve. Please be patient with her. :)**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks again for the reviews! I'm glad you support the time-jumping. :)**

* * *

 **September 25, 1832**

Deer Elsa,

Its cold to day, but I stil went out side. Mama mad me ware my cote. She sed she didnt want me to kech a chill. Whats a chill? I found sum leaves to jump in. Sum one scoopd them up for me I think. I jumpd in them and they scaterd. I scoopd them up and jumpd in them agen. It was fun, but not so fun with out you.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I'm sorry you had to play by yourself again today. I wish I could be out there with you. Leaf jumping was one of my favorite things to do with you when we were littler. We'd spend a whole afternoon jumping in one pile after another and never wanted to come inside when Mama called us. It's these little memories that make me miss you most.

Papa's been spending a lot of time in the library lately. I think he's trying to find a reason for my magic, why I got it and you didn't. He's been reading a lot of magic books and even some of our ancestors, but he hasn't found anything. He looks tired from reading all the time. I think he's sad, too, because he doesn't smile as much as he used to. It makes me sad knowing that I'm the reason for all of it.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **I'm thinking there'll be at least one or two more chapters before the next time jump. :)**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks again for the reviews! Please keep them coming! I welcome your feedback! :)**

* * *

 **September 28, 1832**

Deer Elsa,

Im sory i hasnt ritten. I got in truble for leaf jumping. The gardner got very not happy. The meenie told mama and papa and they scolded me and mad me stay in my room for ever and wouldnt let me go out side for to hole days! I sed i was sory and they new it, but they sed i stil had to be punishd. I was alowd to stand on the balconi or go to mamas greenhous but i coodnt go any ferther. Mama mad Gerda wach me so i woodnt get in to more truble. I wish you wernt hiding so you cood tel them to stop being meen to me.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I'm sorry you got in trouble for leaf jumping. But I don't think it was entirely your fault. You just needed an outlet for your energy and I'm no longer there to help you contain it. Plus, I think maybe the gardener was overreacting a little. He seems too much of a perfectionist, if you ask me.

I know you were sad when you got in trouble, but I don't think Papa meant to yell at you like he did. He hasn't been himself lately. He's starting to get worried that he might not be able to find a solution to my problem. I'm worried that there isn't a solution, that I'll be stuck with this curse forever, to never be a normal princess like you. I want to be running around with you, laughing and playing like normal sisters would, but I can't. I just can't. Not with this hanging over me.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **I'm thinking that there'll be another time jump in the next chapter, this time going ahead to winter, possibly late December. The entries I have planned are the first snowfall (when Anna asks Elsa to build a snowman), Elsa's birthday, and then Christmas. Then after that, I might jump again to early spring. Like I said before, I'll keep you informed of my time jumps.**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the slower updates. I recently got a full-time job, so I'll have less time to write. So instead of every day, updates will be every couple of days. Thank you so much for the reviews! I truly appreciate them!**

* * *

 **December 19, 1832**

Deer Elsa,

Gess what! It snowd last night! I lookd out the window and got so exited i ran al the way to yor room. I nokd on yor dor and askd you to bild a snowman. I sang it and evrything! But you sed go away. Why did you say go away? Am i buging you? Dont you luv me anymor? I went away anyway. I went out side and tride to bild a snowman by myself, but i coodnt lift the big snowbals to mak it. You always did that and i'm sad that you dont anymor.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I told you to go away! I truly didn't mean it! I wasn't upset at you, I was upset at myself. I can feel my magic getting stronger and stronger every day and I'm afraid that if you get too close to me or the other way around, I'll hurt you again.

Today, I had a little accident. I was resting my hands on my windowsill while looking at the people outside and I accidentally froze it! I don't know how it happened! I called for Mama and Papa. They weren't sure what to do at first, but then Papa must have got an idea because he whispered to Mama and they both left. Papa came back a little bit later with a pair of small white gloves. He said if I always wear them, they'll help me keep my magic inside. He taught me something very important: Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show. I hope this helps me, because I don't want to be separated from you.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Well, we've now reached the part when Elsa starts telling Anna to go away. But we all know that Anna keeps coming back. Next up: Elsa's birthday.  
**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I apologize again for the late update, but here is the next set of letters. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! :)**

* * *

 **December 21, 1832**

Deer Elsa,

Happy berthday! I mad you a speshl card. It ses happy berthday on the out side with a pikcher of us bilding a snowman. Mama helpd me rite a little note on the in side. But im not gonna tel what it is. I want you to be serprised. Oh i askd mama and papa if we cood have a party for you but they sed no. That mad me sad. I member al the partees we use to hav for our berthdays. There was presents and choclat cake and lots of hugs and kises from mama and papa. Partees use to be happy, but not any mor, cuz yor not heer. I miss you.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

Thank you so much for the card. I put it on the table next to my bed. I want it to be the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I see when I go to bed at night. Your message inside the card was so sweet and I'll cherish it forever.

I wish we could have had a party, too, but Papa says that's not a good idea, what with my magic and all. But he and Mama paid me a special visit today. They gave me your card and a present from both of them. It's a jewelry box, blue with glittering snowflakes on it. I don't have anything to put in it yet, so it just sits on my vanity table. I miss you, too, and I wish we could celebrate my birthday together, like we used to.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Next up: Christmas, and then another time jump, possibly to early spring.  
**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. Once again, I apologize for the late update. I've been busy the last couple of days. Thursday was Thanksgiving and I was spending time with my family, Friday, I was sick, and yesterday I worked all day and just wasn't in the mood. But here's the next installment, Christmas Day. Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them! :)**

* * *

 **December 25, 1832**

Deer Elsa,

Merry Christmas! Mama taught me how to spel that. She ses shes prowd that im lerning lots so fast. I wish you cood see the castle. It looks so prety. Theres garlend on the stairs and lots of reaths evry ware. I helpd Gerda with dekerations cuz she ses theres so much for jest to peeple and the time gos faster plus its mor fun with mor peeple. I like helping. Gerda ses im a good dekerater. I wish you were helping us to. We had lots of fun. Papa ses that even tho you went away that doesnt meen we cant stil hav dekerations at Christmas. (But I think he jest sed that to make me feel beter.) We opend presents to. It wasnt so fun with out you. Mama and Papa gave me sum nice paper to rite my leters on and my own pensils to rite with. Thank you for the choclates. I hid them under my pillo so no one can eat them but me. I made you a present to. Mama ses she will giv it to you later.

I miss you.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I'm so glad you like the chocolates. I knew you would, so that's why I got them for you. Well, actually, Mama did, but I told her to tell you that they were from me. Thank you for the beautiful drawing of us decorating a Christmas tree. It reminds me of all the happy times we shared together before I had to leave you. Mama gave me a present, too. It's a journal, a book with empty pages that you can write on. She said I can use it to record my thoughts and feelings. But I'm just going to use it for my letters to you. There's a pocket in the back for special items, which I'm using to hold all your letters.

I tried to come out today to see you, just for a few minutes, but I barely took one step outside my room and I froze the carpet. It scared me, so I ran back inside and locked the door. I wish my magic would go away, but it just won't. Maybe I'll try next year. I miss you, too. You're right; Christmas just isn't the same without us being together.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Well, that takes care of winter. Next chapter, I'll be time-jumping again to early spring, probably March or April.  
**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, once again, I'm sorry for the late update. I was going to upload it earlier this week, but I just didn't have the time. I'm working five days a week and have been too tired to do much of anything. But here is the next time jump, spring. Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them. :)**

* * *

 **March 18, 1833**

Deer Elsa,

Mama ses spring is coming. I askd her what spring is, and she sed its when al the snow melts and the flowers start blooming. She also sed that it wil be warmer out side and i wont have to wear a coat any more. That got me very exited. I like winter and bilding snow men, but its to cold. Mama sed that in spring, i can spend more time out side. Maybe when the flowers come, ill pik you some to put in your room. You can put them with your sun flowers. I know that flowers make you happy, and i like when youre happy.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

Yes, spring is coming. Every day when I look out my window, I can see new patches of grass. I like winter better, but I agree that spring is beautiful, too. The new flowers and the buds on the trees make the outside world look bright and cheerful, and full of hope. I also like being able to open my window and listen to the birds call to each other in a language only they know. It helps to fill the silence on particularly lonely days.

But the reason I like winter better than spring – better than any other season, really – is because of my magic. It's a little comforting to know that if I make a mistake, it's easier to cover it up and explain it away as someone accidentally tracking snow into the castle or someone accidentally leaving a window open on a particularly frosty day. The one thing that I'm starting to dislike about winter, though, is that I'm no longer able to build snowmen with you. But you have no idea how much it's hurting me to have to stay away from you.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **As you can see, Anna's spelling is slowly improving. I think that within the next year or two, there'll be almost no spelling mistakes.**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, I apologize once again for the late update. I feel that I've lately been neglecting this story. But your positive responses keep me going, even when I'm slow with updating. Thank you so much for your input and support. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you.**

* * *

 **March 20, 1833**

Deer Elsa,

The sun came out to day and shined on the snow. Sum of it went a way with the sun but most stayd on the grownd. I askd mama if i cood play out side and she let me. Its stil sad playing with out you. I wanted to pik you sum flowers, but thare wer no flowers yet. Mama ses the snow is stil barying them. I wish there wer flowers. Flowers make evry thing prety. Mama ses that the flowers wil cum soon. Im exited.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I'm glad you got to go outside today. I know how impatient you get waiting for winter to be over so you don't have to be stuck inside the castle so much. It makes me sad watching you play by yourself, but I can see that you try to have fun despite your loneliness.

Papa is still teaching me how to control my magic. It gets harder for me every day, and I think he's starting to get impatient with me. It makes him more and more frustrated that he can't find a cure or solution to my problem. I don't think there is a cure. I think I'm stuck with this forever, and it will never go away. At least Mama is hopeful that something will come of all this. She says that all things will soon come to pass. Whatever that means.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **The end of another early spring day. I don't know how much longer I'll keep going in this time jump. Maybe it'll just be until Anna can pick the first flowers of the season for Elsa. As always, I will let you know when I'm making another time jump.**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter. I've been really busy. What with the holiday season and working long hours and getting all my shopping done, I just haven't had the time or the energy to write. Hope everyone had a good Christmas and again, I'm really sorry for the delay.**

* * *

 **March 23, 1833**

Deer Elsa,

Mor snow went away to day. Sum of the flowers peekd up through the snow. They look so prety. Mama stil wont let me pik any. She ses its to early and theyre to smal yet. She ses that mabe there wil be sum in a cuple weeks. I wish they were here now, but mama ses i hav to wait a litle longer. Only i dont think i can. A cuple weeks is for ever.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I know how excited you are about the flowers coming, but Mama's right; you have to be patient. As much as we would like to, we can't wish flowers into existence. Only Mother Nature is in charge of that. If only my magic wasn't keeping me inside all the time, we could make up games to help pass the time until the flowers come.

Papa's started teaching me the history of our kingdom. He says now that I'm nine and a big girl, I can start preparing for the day when I'll become queen. Being queen makes me nervous. I don't know how to be one. What if people find out about my magic and don't like me? I asked Papa this, and he told me not to worry, that I won't be queen for a long time yet. I hope he's right.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **I still don't know when the next time jump will be. Because Anna's waiting for the flowers, this one might last a little longer than my others. Please be patient with me.  
**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my friends! Hope you had a wonderful New Years! Here's the next installment of Anna and Elsa's letters, where Anna's finally able to pick some flowers for Elsa. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I really appreciate them! :)**

* * *

 **March 30, 1833**

Deer Elsa,

The flowers are finaly here! Theyre so prety! Mama let me go out side to pik sum for you. Theres not many but i hop you lik them any way. Theyre blue, your favrite color. Mama ses i cant give them to you my self but she wil.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

Thank you for the flowers. Mama just brought them. I put them on my desk so I can look at them while I'm doing my studies.

In addition to the history of our kingdom, Papa's now teaching me about economics. Basically, it's about making sure everyone has enough of what they need and getting it for them if they don't have it. I don't know if I'm old enough for this yet, but Papa says I am, especially now that I'm getting so good at math. I hope it doesn't involve having to go out among the people. My magic is so unstable right now, and the warmer weather seems to make it worse. I wish I could confide in you.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Well, spring is over and it's on to summer, my next time jump. It will be starting just a couple days before Anna's birthday. To make up for my recent extended absences, I've decided to post two chapters today. Chapter 21 will be posted right after this one, as soon as I've finished editing it. Hopefully, this will keep you occupied while waiting for chapter 22. :)**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the next one, like I promised!**

* * *

 **June 18, 1833**

Deer Elsa,

Its summer! After my studees, I playd out side for hours! I went fishing in the pond and climed a tree and playd with the new ducklings and lots more other stuff! It wasnt so much fun with out you tho. I askd mama when you cood cum out side and she sed not for a wile. I wish you could cum out now. I miss you. Its sad with out you.

Luv,

Anna

P.S. I think mama and papa are doing sum thing for my berthday, but no body wil tel me what it is. Mabe i can sneek around and find out.

* * *

Dear Anna,

I know how much you miss me and I'm sorry I can't spend time with you. You don't know how much it hurts me being away from you. Every day that goes by without seeing you is like another ice chip in my heart. But I'm glad you had fun outside today. You need that.

I really wish I could join you, but my magic doesn't allow me to. I've recently discovered that it's harder to control in the summer. I wish I could explain it, but I can't, at least not in a way that you'd be able to understand.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Well, we are now into summer. Next up: Anna's 6th birthday.  
**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, my friends! Here is the next set of letters, set on Anna's 6th birthday. Thank you so much for all the reviews! I wouldn't be here without them! :)**

* * *

 **June 21, 1833**

Deer Elsa,

Its my berthday! Mama ses that cuz its a speshul day, i dont hav to do my studees. She let me sleep a long time this morning and then Gerda mad me choclat pan cakes! They wer yummi! Mama gave me sum prety paper to rite my leters on. It has flowers on it. Im using sum now. I hope you like it. Ooh, i think Gerdas making me choclat cake for later. Do you want sum? Mabee i can bring you sum.

Luv,

Anna

Ps. Thank you for the prety neklis. I put it with al my speshul things.

* * *

Dear Anna,

Happy Birthday! You're six years old today. I'm so proud of you. You've grown to be such a big girl. I'm sure Mama and Papa would be proud of you, too. I remember the day you were born. It was probably the most exciting day of my life. I had finally gotten my wish, a new baby sister!

I'm so glad you like your present. I seem to have picked well for you. I'm sorry I can't spend time with you on your special day. You have no idea how much it hurts me to miss your birthday. I'm still having trouble controlling my magic. I think I can feel it growing stronger every day, and it scares me. If only I could tell you my secret, it might help ease my burden a little.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **I don't know how many more summer entries there will be; probably at least one or two more. I guess we'll have to see how it goes.  
**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the next set of letters, in which Anna tells Elsa about her activities outside the castle. Thank you for your continuing reviews. They really do make a difference! :)**

* * *

 **June 23, 1833**

Deer Elsa,

Gess what? Mama ses that cuz im old enuf and cuz i like flowers i can start helping her in her green hous. Theres lots of prety flowers in there. Mamas gonna let me grow one for my very own to keep! I pikd a sun flower cuz theyre my favrit. Mama gav me a pot of dert and i planted a seed and coverd it with mor dert. Then mama helpd me water it. Nuthings cuming up yet tho. Mama ses i jest hav to wait. But im to exited! I wish it wood gro faster.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I'm so happy that you found something fun to do to occupy yourself during these long summer days, especially something that will make you feel good about yourself. It's good to learn something new once in a while.

It's times like this that make me wish that I could be out there doing those activities with you, but it's just not possible for me right now. Papa says I need to learn more about ruling the kingdom. Since I want to be a good queen someday, I don't really have any reason to argue.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Well, I think that might do it for the summer, which brings us to the end of the first year. Just twelve more to go! :)**

 **I had a sudden inspiration to give Anna the hobby of taking care of her own plants, something for her to do on those lonely days without Elsa. It's also something that will give her a sense of accomplishment.  
**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the late update. Work has been making me feel tired and sluggish and not in the mood to write. But here we are, the start of the second year of the girls' isolation. Thank you so much for your continuing support. Without you, this story wouldn't exist.**

* * *

 **October 11, 1833**

Deer Elsa,

The leaves turnd colors and are faling agen. I wanna go out side and leaf jump, but i dont wanna get in truble agen. Mama ses that now its geting cold, i can bring my sun flower in side to keep in my room. I wish you cood see it Elsa. Its starting to grow. I can see litle green leaves cuming out of the dert. Only Gerda is taking mor care of it now cuz mama ses i hav to start my studees agen. I dont no if i like studees any mor. I cant play as much. I wish you cood studee with me, then it wood be funner.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I'm so happy that your sunflower is starting to grow. It will add a pop of color to your room once winter starts. I wish I could see it, too. I'm sure it will be the most beautiful flower in the world.

I wish I could study with you, but I just can't. My magic is causing me a lot of trouble, and it's better that we study separately for a while. Who knows what could happen if I sit too close to you? Besides, I have different kinds of lessons than you do. But Mama and Papa want you to have lessons so you grow up to be a smart girl, like me. I know you're starting to find them boring, so if you won't do them for yourself, do them for me. Who knows? You may change your mind again.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **I was hoping to upload two chapters tonight to make up for my absence, but it's late where I am, so I'll leave it for tomorrow.**

 **Sometime soon, I might start making bigger time jumps to add more variety and move things along a bit. I'll let you know when that happens.  
**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**I know I promised this chapter yesterday, but today was the first chance I got to post it. I hope it was worth the wait. :)  
**

* * *

 **October 13, 1833**

Deer Elsa,

I nokd on your dor to day but you didnt anser. I gess youre not there so im riting this leter siting by your dor. Ill slide it under wen im dun. I stil dont like studees but im lerning lots. Mama gave me a speling test to day and i got lots of the words rite. Mama sed shes very prowd of me. I wish you cood be there to help me then i woodve got mor rite. But i never see you any mor and you never talk wen i visit. I luv you. Dont you luv me?

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I'm so proud of you for doing well on your spelling test. I'm sure with a little more hard work, you'll get better and maybe soon, you'll be able to ace that spelling test!

If you want to know, I was here when you knocked on my door. I didn't answer because I was afraid that if I started talking I wouldn't be able to stop. I might even have gone as far as opening my door, and I might have gotten excited and hurt you again. I don't want to hurt you again, Anna, so it's best that my door remain closed for now. I'm sorry if you don't understand that.

Love,

Elsa

P.S. I do love you, Anna, more than anything else in the whole world.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it, the first time that Anna starts to think that Elsa doesn't love her anymore (at least in this story).  
**

 **I'm thinking of doing another time jump after this, going to Elsa's 10th birthday and Christmas again.**


	26. Chapter 26

**As promised, here's the next time jump, Elsa's tenth birthday. Thank you for sticking with this story and I apologize if it's starting to drag.**

* * *

 **December 21, 1833**

Deer Elsa,

Happy berthday! I memberd from last yeer. I askd mama and papa if i cood visit you to day but they sed no. I askd them why but they woodnt tel me. So i drew you a pikcher instead. Its us skating on the pond. Member wen you teechd me to do it? You sed wer prowd of me. I wish you didnt hav to spend your berthday by yourself. Its not fair. I wish we cood go skating for your berthday. Skating is funner than being by yourself. But i hope you have a good berthday any way.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

Thank you so much for the picture. I put it in the pocket in the back of my journal with the other one and all your letters. I do remember teaching you how to skate. I'm surprised that you remember. You were still little. I was so proud of you. You did so well.

I wish I could come out for my birthday, but it's just not possible right now. I wasn't completely alone, though. Mama and Papa came to visit for a bit. Before they left, Mama secretly gave me your present, because she thought Papa wouldn't approve. He doesn't think we should have any interaction. But I'm glad that you're able to sneak me letters. I like reading about your days.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **I'm sorry if Elsa's letters are starting to sound repetitive, but in a way, her letters are her way of trying to get some of her feelings out, and this is how she's feeling every day.  
**

 **I already have the next chapter written, so I'll upload that right after this one.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Also as promised, here's Christmas. Soon, Anna will be seven and we'll have gotten through the second year. I appreciate your patience with this story. Maybe after another two years, when Anna is nine and Elsa is twelve, I'll start skipping whole years to add some more variety.**

* * *

 **December 25, 1833**

Deer Elsa,

Merry Christmas! I memberd that from last yeer to. I hope its not lonely like your berthday. I helpd Gerda dekerate agen. She ses she always likes me helping her cuz i do a good job. We put lotsa lites and garlend on the stairs. I wanted to help with the reeths to but she sed theyre to hevy for me. I helpd her bake cookies to. She made the doh and i shapd them. Wen they wer dun, she frostd them and i put sprinkels on. I made a sno flake for you. I askd Gerda to give it to you. I hope you like it.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

Thank you so much for the cookie. Gerda just brought it with my dinner. I'm saving it until the very end. It's almost too pretty to eat, though.

I wish I could see your decorations. I'm sure they're the prettiest in the whole kingdom.

I wish I could spend Christmas with you. Nothing hurts me more than not being with you during your favorite time of the year. I'm making you a present, though. It's not finished yet, but it will be soon. Maybe someday, I can come out of my room and give it to you. I'd have Mama give it to you, but it's something very special.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Well, there goes another year. Next time jump will either be spring or summer, around Anna's seventh birthday, whatever I decide to do.  
**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Well, here's the next installment. I'm sorry that there have been such long breaks between these short chapters, but working a full-time job takes a lot out of you. I really do appreciate you guys for sticking with this story for as long you have.**

* * *

 **March 21, 1834**

Deer Elsa,

Its spring agen! Mama ses its warm enuf that i can put my sun flower back out in the green hous. You shood see it Elsa. Its growd so big. Mamas ben helping me water it. I cant wait til i can go out side. I dont like being in side for a long time. Theres nuthing to do and i get bord. Mama sum times plays with me but then she has to leev for bizness. I dont like wen she leevs me for bizness cuz i get lonely agen. I dont like being lonely. It makes me sad.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I'm glad spring is coming, not because I like it (as my magic is harder to hide during the warm seasons), but because you like it and are able to get out of the castle more often. You should be free to explore the world around you, not only for yourself, but for me as well, as I can't come out and explore with you.

I'm sorry that you've been feeling lonely lately, and I hate to think that it's my fault. There is nothing in the world I would love better than to spend time with you, to hold you and care for you like I used to, to laugh with you during the happy times and comfort you during the sad and scary times. But this secret of mine is pulling me farther and farther away from you, and I fear that it will soon turn us into strangers. I don't know how much longer I can hold it back.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Elsa's now starting to feel the pull of her magic. In another two years or so, she'll start pulling even further away from Anna. It's sad to think that it will be more than a decade before Anna finds out why.  
**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since my last update. Work has been killing me. But here's the next entry. I was going to post two today, but it's late where I live, so I'll post the other one tomorrow, if I remember.**

* * *

 **June 19, 1834**

Deer Elsa,

My berthday is almost heer! I think mama and papa are planing sumthing speshul for me. I herd them wispering in their room and i think Gerdas gonna make me choclat cake! I cant wait! I hope i get lots and lots of presents! I wish you cood be there tho. It wood be so much funner with you. Member we used to spend al our berthdays together? Maybe i can ask mama and papa if you can cum out just for a little bit. I hope they say yes. I stil mis you lots and lots.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I know how excited you get about your birthdays and I know it's hard for you, but you have to be patient. It's sad to say, but your birthday won't come any faster just because you will it to. And please try not to sneak around and find out if anyone's planning anything special for you. It's best that you not find out until your birthday, otherwise it's not a surprise (and surprises are so much more fun).

I know you want me to be there, but I don't think Papa will think it's a good idea, and though it hurts me to say it, I have to agree with him. I'm sure Mama would want to give me the chance to venture out of my room, but I just know what Papa would say. My magic is still too unstable and it would be taking a big risk for me to come and see you. But I promise, someday, I'll make up for all the birthdays that I miss.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Once again, I apologize if this story seems to be dragging, but I promise, just two more years, and I'll start making those bigger time jumps.  
**

 **Up next: Anna's 7th birthday and then possibly another small time jump.**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Well, as promised, here's the next entry. To be honest, I had almost forgotten about it. I only just now typed it up. :) I want to give a special shout-out to daringwolf2000 for being the 100th reviewer! Thank you so much!**

* * *

 **June 21, 1834**

Deer Elsa,

Its my berthday! I askd mama and papa if you cood cum out of your room for just a little bit but they sed no. That made me sad. But i stil had fun. Mama gave me sum colord pensils to rite my leters with. She sed theres enuff i can use a diffrent color every day. Im riting this leter with a blue pensil cuz i no blue is your faverit color. Gerda did make me choclat cake! It was smal just for me so i didnt have to share it. I wish you wer heer tho. Berthdays are lots funner with you.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

Happy Birthday! You're now seven years old. I can't believe how fast the time is flying by. You're getting to be so grown up. I wish I could see you. I bet you're getting prettier and prettier with every passing year.

I'm sorry I couldn't come out and see you today. Papa came to my room this morning and told me to start working on the finer aspects of my magic. I'm not quite sure what he means by that. I'm trying my best, I really am, but sometimes, it seems that my best just isn't good enough. I can't seem to keep it in for longer than a few minutes before it bursts out again. I wish I could confide in you.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Well, Anna's seventh birthday is over. Only eleven more years to go! :) Again, I'm sorry if this story seems to be dragging but I promise it will pick up soon. I want to thank you for sticking with this for as long as you have.  
**

 **Up next: Another small time jump, most likely to autumn.**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, I apologize for my unexpected and unexplained leave of absence. I guess you could say that I just needed a break. This is the longest story I've ever written in terms of chapters and it's taking a lot out of me. To make up for my absence, I'm posting two chapters tonight. Thank you so much for the reviews. They mean the world to me.**

* * *

 **September 13, 1834**

Deer Elsa,

Mama and papa are leting me go to the fal festival! Im so exited! I havent gone in for ever! I hope therell be lots of games to play and food to eat. Espeshuly choclat! Papa ses i have to be very good to day or i wont get to go. Im gonna try my very bestest to be good. I dont want papa to yel at me and say i cant go and i reely wanna go. I wish you cood cum with us. Its always funner with you. I stil miss you lots.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I'm so happy that you're going to the fall festival. It was one of my favorite events of the year. I'm sure you'll meet a lot of people. It's one of the last chances for everyone to get together before our long winter sets in.

I also wish I could go with you, but my magic won't let me. It gets stronger every day, no matter how much I try to fight it. Every time I think I have control, more shoots out. I'm starting to think that it's more of a curse than a gift. I wish I had been born normal like you.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **I thought it would be a good idea for the girls' parents to allow Anna outside the castle gates for at least a couple of hours, to give her a chance to socialize with other people.  
**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**As promised, here's the second chapter of the evening. Please keep those reviews coming. They really do make a difference.**

* * *

 **September 14, 1834**

Deer Elsa,

The festivl was lots of fun! There was lots of peeple there. I even made a new frend. Her name is Sophie. Her mama makes our dresses! We didnt get to play much cuz papa wanted me home early. I wish i was bigger cuz then i cood stay up longer and do mor stuff. But papa got us sum choclat that we shared. It was yummy! Mama sed i got mor on my face and fingers than in my mouth. But it was the bestest choclat ever! I saved sum for you. Ill ask mama to give it to you with this leter.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I'm so proud of you for being so good that you got to go to the festival. I'm so glad you had fun. I told you that you'd meet some new people! I wish I could be just like you. You make friends everywhere you go. With your spunk and feistiness and bubbly personality, who wouldn't want to be your friend?

I was sad that I wasn't able to go with you, but I was able to watch from the library window. I sneaked in there after everyone left and sat on the window seat. I only stayed for a little while, though, because I didn't want to be surprised by an unsuspecting servant. But I did stay long enough to see how happy you were to be allowed outside the gates for a couple of hours. You so deserve that.

Love,

Elsa

P.S. Thank you for the chocolate. You were right; it is the best chocolate I've ever had.

* * *

 **I thought it would be just like Anna to make a new friend. :)  
**

 **Up next: Christmas and Elsa's eleventh(?) birthday.**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys, I apologize yet again for the delay. I don't know what has gotten into me. To make up for this extended absence, I'm once again posting two chapters. These are the winter entries that are the same every year. Please keep reviewing. Your feedback keeps me going.**

* * *

 **December 21, 1834**

Deer Elsa,

Happy birth day! I made you a card. It has a snow flake on the front and a pikture of us inside. Were skating on the pond. Member we used to do that? I wish we cood do that for your birth day and Chrismas. We had lots of fun. I skate sum times but its no fun with out you. I ask mama and papa but theyre always doing sum thing else. Gerda to. Ooh i know what i can do! Maybe ill draw prety piktures in the frost on the windows! Im gonna ask Gerda for a thimble to help me.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

Thank you for the birthday card. Gerda just brought it with a special breakfast. I love the pictures you drew on the front and the inside of the card. You're getting so good. Maybe you'll be an artist like me someday.

I do remember skating with you on the pond, especially the time when I first taught you how. I think I was about seven at the time and you were about four. You did so well. I was so proud of you. I knew you could do it, though. Whenever you learn something new, you keep working at it until you master it. I wish I could skate with you, too, but I can't just yet. I wish I could tell you why.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Next up: Christmas.**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**As promised, here's the other winter entry. I really do appreciate you guys sticking with me for as long as you have.**

* * *

 **December 25, 1834**

Deer Elsa,

Merry Christmas! I memberd agen! Im sory i didnt get you a present this yeer. I was helping Gerda dekerate agen. Kai found a big, big tree and i helpd dekerate that to. Mama and papa woodnt let me put the ornamints on cuz they coodve broke if i did. But i got to throw sum tinsl on. That was fun. I wish you cood see it. Its so sparkly and prety. Maybe ill ask mama and papa if you can come down for jest a minit, just to look at it. You dont hafta stay. I jest wanna see you. I stil miss you lots.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

Merry Christmas! It's okay that you didn't get me a present. I don't really need or want anything, anyway. Your daily visits to my door are enough for me. I'm sorry if I haven't told you yet, but your visits are the highlight of my day.

I wish I could see your tree. I bet it's the prettiest in the whole kingdom. But I can't. I know you probably hate that word by now, but it's the only explanation I'm allowed to give you. Papa says it's safer for you to not know the details. Maybe someday when I have more control, I'll come out. I hope.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Next up: Time jump to spring. (I already have those chapters written. It's a matter of typing them up and then uploading them.)  
**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry for the delay in posting, but as promised, here's the first of this year's spring entries. The second one will be posted right after this one.**

* * *

 **April 18, 1835**

Deer Elsa,

Its spring! The snow is melting and i can see grass! 'Cuz its so warm out side now, mama let me spend sum time in the green hous with her to day. She helpd me with my sun flower. I wish you cood see it Elsa. Its so big now. Its almost big as me! Mama ses that soon it wont fit in the green hous any more. She ses maybe in a cuple yeers when im more sponsible i can have my very own spot with my very own flowers! But i cant wait that long! Im to exited!

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

Yes, it's spring again. I can also see patches of grass outside my window. You may not know this, but my room is towards the back of the castle, so it overlooks the garden. I'm so happy that your flower is flourishing. I wish I could see it, too. Maybe I'll sneak down there tonight after everyone's asleep and peek at it.

Unfortunately, spring is not a good season for me, and summer is even worse. It's harder to control my magic during the warm months. But then, it's not just during the warm seasons that it's hard to control; I can feel it growing every day. The hardest part is knowing that there's not much I can do to stop it, and that scares me.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Again as promised, here's the second spring entry.**

* * *

 **April 20, 1835**

Deer Elsa,

It was warm out side agen so mama let me play in the gardin. I was gonna clime our favrit tree but nanny came out with me so i coodnt. She never lets me do any thing fun. I tried splashing in the pond when she wasnt looking but she caught me any way. She sed the waters to cold yet and she didnt want me to get sick. So i pickd sum flowers insted. I didnt find many but thats okay. I gave them to mama for a serprise. She as so happy. She sed shell keep them for ever.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I'm glad you had fun outside today, even with Nanny Hanne out there with you. (You're right, she's not very fun.) It's too bad you didn't find many flowers, but I'm sure Mama appreciated them all the same. She hasn't been very happy lately and I think I know why. It's because of me.

My magic is still growing. Most days, I can feel it prickling just under my skin, fighting to get out. It's all I can do to keep it inside. Papa says I'm not trying hard enough. But I try my best. I don't know how much more I can try or what more I can do.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Next up: Summer and Anna's eighth birthday.  
**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Well, here we are with the next summer entries. Here's the first one and the other will be posted right after.**

* * *

 **June 19, 1835**

Deer Elsa,

My birth days cuming soon! I can smell choclate every where! I think Gerdas making me a speshul choclate cake! I hope i get lots of presents to. But you know what i really want for my birth day? I want for you to cum out of your room and spend time with me. That would be the bestest present ever! Im gonna ask mama and papa if they can let you cum out for me. I think if im really good and cuz its my birth day theyll let you. Birth days are more fun with you!

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

That's just like you to smell chocolate just two days before your birthday. No one has a better sense of smell than you, especially when it comes to sweets. I bet you anything that Gerda is indeed making you something special. It is your birthday, after all, and you should be able to have whatever you want.

I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to see you on your birthday. You can ask, but try not to get your hopes up. I know you want to see me (I want to see you, too), but my magic is too unstable and unpredictable right now. There's no telling what could happen.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Here's the second summer entry, like I promised.**

* * *

 **June 21, 1835**

Deer Elsa,

Its my birth day! And i was right! Gerda did make me a choclate cake! It was yummy and gooey and got every where! Mama and papa sed i made a big mess of myself but Gerda and Kai just laughed. I askd if you cood cum out of your room as part of my present but mama and papa sed no. Mama gave me sum new prety paper to write on tho. It has flowers around the edge. Im using sum now. I hope you like it. Its sum of the pretiest paper ive ever had i think.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

Happy Birthday! I'm so glad you had fun, despite the fact that once again I couldn't be there to share your special day with you. You're eight years old now, the same age I was when I – well, when I had to go away. I can't believe how fast you're growing up. I wish I could see you.

I'm really sorry I couldn't join you today, but I'm sure I've told you how difficult it is for me right now. Again, you don't know how much it pains me to not be with you on each of your birthdays. I'm scared, Anna. I'm so scared. I'm scared of being with you and scared of not being with you. I'm scared of what I am and what I could become. I wish I could confide in you. You're the only one who just might understand. It's tearing me up inside and I have no one else to talk to.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Well, we now have a year to go before we get to the second verse of "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?". After these entries, Anna's spelling and grammar is going to greatly improve and be perfect (or almost perfect) by her ninth birthday. After that, the letters will become more sporadic. But don't worry; I'm not letting Anna give up! :)**

 **Since I posted quite a few chapters in the last week, I'm going to take a brief break of a couple weeks or so. Once again, I really do appreciate you guys sticking with this story for as long as you have. :)  
**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys, I'm back from my break! It didn't seem very long, but it was actually more than a week! Well, here's the first of the fall entries for this year. I'll post the other fall entry right after this one. P.S. You may notice that Anna's spelling has improved since her eighth birthday. :)**

* * *

 **October 13, 1835**

Deer Elsa,

Fall is here! The air is cooler and the leavs are changing! I wish you could see the trees. They're so prety. They're such bright colors: red and orange and yellow and gold. I askd Mama and Papa if I could go to the fall festival agen, but they sed no, that once is enough. (But secretly, once is not enough.) So I playd in the garden instead. There were leaf piles all over! Nanny didn't come out with me, so I jumpd in them! I got leavs stuck on my dress and in my hair but luckily, I sneakd back to my room before anyone saw me. I wish you could've come out with me, though.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

Yes, fall is here again. I can see the brightly-colored leaves outside. As I'm sure I've told you, my bedroom window overlooks the garden. As a matter of fact, I think I might have seen you outside playing. I'm glad you had fun, and I envy the little bit of freedom that you have.

Unlike some people, I enjoy fall. It's not just because of the pretty fall colors (though that's part of it), but because of the cooler temperatures. Because of my magic, I can't tolerate heat that well. I feel like it's a natural part of me that I need to be constantly cool, like if I'm too warm, my magic might evaporate or something (which wouldn't be so bad, I suppose). I'm sorry if that's confusing to you. It's confusing to me, too, and I wish I could explain it better.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Well, that takes care of one, and on to the next! :)**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**As promised, here's the second fall entry!**

* * *

 **October 20, 1835**

Dear Elsa,

I'm sorry I didn't write for a few days. I was climbing our favorite tree the other day when I fell and hurt my arm. Mama and Papa first scolded me and then gave me hugs and kisses. They took me to Dr. Olsen. He gave me a check-up and told them I broke my arm. He put the bones back in place, which hurt a lot! He said I was very brave. He put a piece of wood on it that he called a splint and wrapped it up. Then he wrapped some more cloth around my shoulder and my arm. He called it a sling and said it's to keep me from moving my arm too much. He said I have to keep it on for two whole months! But I'm still going to write you letters. Mama and Papa don't want me using it, though, so Gerda's going to write them for me until it gets better. I hope it's better by Christmas.

Love,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I heard that you broke your arm. In fact, I think the whole castle heard it. I could hear you crying all the way to Dr. Olsen's office. It upset me so much that I caused a small blizzard in my room. It's okay that you haven't been able to write to me. I've been so scared for you that I haven't been able to write, either. When you're hurting, I'm hurting, too. It's almost like a sixth sense that I have. I can tell when you're hurting. My chest tightens so I almost can't breathe and I feel sick to my stomach. It doesn't last very long and when it passes, I know it means you're well and safe again. I wish I could give you hugs and kisses, too, or at least hold you. It hurts me that I can't be there with you when you're hurting.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **You may have noticed that Anna's second letter in this set has perfect spelling and grammar. Well, as the letter states, she broke her arm falling out of a tree. After being patched up by Dr. Olsen, she's told not to use her arm until it gets better, but being the stubborn and determined young girl that she is, she still wants to write letters to her sister, so in the meantime, she's dictating them to Gerda. (By the way, I hated making Anna fall out of a tree and break her arm, but I thought it would add a little more excitement to the letters. Besides, I'm sure Anna would have broken some bones in her childhood.)  
**

 **I expect there to be at least five more chapters/letters before we get to the second verse of "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?", and since I usually post at least two at a time when I update, we should get there fairly quickly. Hopefully, it'll be within the next couple of weeks or so.**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys, here's another quick posting, Elsa's twelfth birthday. Plus, I figured this was a good time for Anna to get her bandages off. If you remember in the last chapter, she had broken her arm falling out of a tree. The Christmas entry will be coming right after this one.**

* * *

 **December 21, 1835**

Deer Elsa,

Happy Birthday! And guess what? My arm's all better! Well, mostly. It's still a little stiff, but I got the bandiges and the sling off! Dr Olsen and Mama and Papa sed I still have to be careful and not do anything dangerus. I sed it was an accident and they agreed, but I still need to be careful, they sed. From now on, they'll be sending Nanny out with me whenever I go outside. Which is not fair, in my opinion. But they sed it's just til I learn to not be dangerus anymore. But I wasn't trying to be dangerus. I was just exploring.

Luv,

Anna

P.S. I almost forgot it's your birthday! I'll make you a card and have Gerda bring it to you with this letter.

* * *

Dear Anna,

Thank you for the card. Gerda just brought it with your letter and my special birthday breakfast. You know you don't have to keep making me cards. Your letters are good enough presents for me.

I know how much you love exploring and whatnot, but Mama and Papa and Dr. Olsen are right; you do need to be more careful. You're lucky someone was close by. What if you had fallen and no one was around? I'm sorry to lecture you, but you make me worry when something like that happens to you. When I'm worried about you, it makes it harder for me to control my magic. I don't know what I would do without you. Promise me you won't do anything that dangerous again.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **So, Elsa's now twelve, and we'll soon be coming to the second verse of "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?", when Elsa's magic starts to get stronger and harder to control. Just four more chapters! :)**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Here's the Christmas entry, like I promised. :)**

* * *

 **December 25, 1835**

Deer Elsa,

Merry Christmas! I wish you could see the castle. It's so prety, like always. Gerda wrapped garlend around the spiral stair case and Kai hung wreaths. I helped agen, of course. Kai and Gerda are always happy when I help. I didn't get a lot of presents, but I got some. I can't remember most of them, but my favrite is a prety pink jewlry box that Mama and Papa gave me. When I open it, there's a balerina in a white dress that twirls around to tinkling music. I didn't know what it was, so I asked Mama and she sed it's from Swan Lake. I didn't know what that was, either, and she sed it's a balet, a fancy dance. I don't care what it plays, it's the pretiest thing I've ever gotten. I don't have any jewlry yet, so I'm putting some of my favrite things in it, insted.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I'm so glad you had a nice Christmas, despite the fact that once again, I couldn't be there to celebrate with you. I'm sure the castle is pretty, as you say so every year. (Don't tell anyone, but I convinced Kai to get me a little tree for my room. It's small enough that I can hide it when somebody comes. I don't have anything to put on it, but it makes me feel good to have my own tree.)

What a coincidence that Mama and Papa got you a musical jewelry box, because I got one, too! Except mine is blue, unlike yours. I figured yours would be pink, as I know that's your favorite color. It's nice to have something musical like that (and also my snowflake music box), because when I'm having a bad day, I can wind it up and just let the music wash over me. It calms me down and I feel better after listening to it. It takes me to my happy place, if you know what I mean.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Three more chapters! :)  
**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey guys, I'm back, and here is the first spring entry of this year. The next one will be posted right after this one. Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are sticking with it! :)**

* * *

 **March 14, 1836**

Deer Elsa,

It was warm today, so Mama let me spend some time with her in the greenhouse. You should see my sunflower now. It's grown a lot since last yeer. Mama thinks it's big enough now to put out in my garden! Then maybe she'll give me more seeds to grow more flowers. She told me to pick a spot and I pickd one right under your window. (I know it was your window 'cause I saw you looking out it one day.) So I'm gonna plant bright, pretty flowers that will make you happy just by looking at them. I hope you like the ones I pick.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I was afraid someone would see me. I'm glad it was just you, though. I think I remember that day. I had been sitting on my window seat reading, but I soon got bored (which is a very rare occurrence, mind you), and I just started staring absentmindedly into space. Again, I'm glad it was you who saw me and not Papa. He doesn't like me getting too near the window. He said if too many people saw me, it might raise awkward questions. But I'm actually glad you picked that particular spot. Next time I'm looking out my window, at least I'll have something pretty to look at.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Only two more chapters to go before the second verse of "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?"!**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey guys! As promised, here's the second spring entry.**

* * *

 **March 17, 1836**

Deer Elsa,

I started planting my garden today. Mama dug the holes and then she let me put the bulbs and seeds in them. Then she helpd me cover them with dirt and water them. She sed she wants to watch me when I water them so I don't give them too much. I put my sunflower right in the middle, like a queen watching over her people. Like you watched over me when we were little. I askd Mama when my flowers would come up and she sed probably not til next yeer, maybe this yeer if I'm lucky. I hope it's this yeer, though. I don't wanna wait another yeer. It's too long.

Luv,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I'm so glad you're having fun with your garden. It's nice to know that you have something to do to keep yourself from getting bored.

I want you to know that I'll be watching you every day that you're outside tending your garden. You actually picked the perfect spot to plant your flowers. They're right within my line of sight. I only wish that I could be out there getting my hands dirty with you. But my magic is getting too strong. I almost never venture outside my room anymore. Papa is getting even more worried that he'll never find a "cure" for my "ailment". And that scares me.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Okay, here's how the next set of entries is going to play out. Anna's ninth birthday will be the first entry instead of the second like it usually is in the "summer set", and the second entry will be a few days later and will be the second verse of "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?", where she rides her and Elsa's bike down the hall and starts spending time in the portrait gallery. Elsa's second entry will be her mistake, where she ices over part of her bedroom wall and starts to shun physical contact.**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey guys! Well, here's the first of the summer entries and Anna's finally nine! The next chapter will feature the second verse of "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?", where Anna rides her and Elsa's bike down the stairs and visits the portrait gallery and Elsa makes her "mistake" and starts to retreat further into herself. It will be posted right after this one.**

* * *

 **June 21, 1836**

Dear Elsa,

It's my birthday! Gerda made me my special breakfast – double chocolate chip pancakes! They were so yummy! I didn't get many presents, but my favorite is a pretty bracelet from Mama and Papa. It's made of what Mama calls freshwater pearls. They're really pretty and they shimmer in the sunlight. Mama let me wear it just for today, but otherwise, she said to keep it in my jewelry box. As a special treat, Mama gave me the day off from my studies and let me work in my little garden. Besides my sunflower, I just have crocuses so far. Mama was surprised. She didn't think I'd get anything yet. I'm happy, though. Now I have something to take care of and something pretty for you to look at!

Love,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

Happy Birthday! You're nine years old now. I can't believe it's been only four years since I went away. It feels like forever. I haven't caught even a glimpse of you since then. I bet you're turning into a really pretty girl by now. I'm sure Mama and Papa are proud of you. I know I am.

I know I probably say this every year, but I'm really sorry that I can't celebrate your special day with you. I think about you, though; where you are, what you're doing. The ache in my heart worsens with each passing year. The only thing keeping me in here is the fact that I know it's not safe to be around you. My magic is too strong.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Thank you so much for your patience during these first four years of the girls' separation. It does seem like forever.**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Here's the second verse of "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?", just like I promised.**

* * *

 **June 24, 1836**

Dear Elsa,

I spent time in my garden again today, but then it started raining, so I had to come inside. I got bored, so I rode our bike in the hall and then down the stairs. It was fun, until I crashed into the suit of armor at the bottom. Luckily, I fell into his arms, so I pretended he was my knight in shining armor who saved me from the bad guy. Then I went to the picture gallery to say hi to my new friend Joan. We talked for a long time, and then I got bored again and laid under the big clock in the library. It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by. I miss you.

Love,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I don't think it's safe for you to bring me letters anymore. Something happened today that I don't know how to put into words. Something to do with my curse.

I messed up today, Anna. I messed up bad. I lost another fight. I lost to myself. I thought I was making progress, but I was just kidding myself. I ruined my wall with my curse. I couldn't control it. It just burst out of me. No one can help me anymore, not you or Kai or Gerda, not even Mama and Papa. I can't even let anyone touch me, either. I don't want to hurt them. I don't want to hurt you. Please don't knock on my door anymore. You need to stay away from me. You need to stay safe.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **You may have noticed that I included a bit of the lyrics at the end of Anna's letter. ;)**

 **Now, I don't know how many more letters there are going to be, but rest assured, they will get fewer and farther between. I think after this one, I'll start skipping whole years until we get to the third verse. There might be a few during the two weeks of the king and queen's absence and then they'll get farther apart again. Also, the letters will get sadder as the years go by, especially on Elsa's end. Just wanted to give you a heads up.**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey guys, I apologize for the somewhat late update. Work has been tiring me out lately. I get two days off every week, but it still doesn't leave me enough time for writing. (Plus, most days, I'm just too tired to do any writing.) But here we are, with the first "year jump", so to speak. In case you get confused with the ages, I'll start posting those with my opening AN. Elsa - 13, Anna - 10**

* * *

 **August 11, 1837**

Dear Elsa,

I knocked on your door today, but you didn't answer. I didn't like that note you had Gerda give me. I'm still gonna visit you. You don't have to say anything. I'll do all the talking and you can just listen. Mama and Papa say I talk enough for the both of us. I asked them what that meant and they said it just means that I talk a lot. Do you think I talk a lot? I'm sorry if I do. Sometimes, I just get so excited I can't stop. But most times, nobody's around to tell me to stop. Anyway, I'm sorry if I'm bugging you. I'll leave you alone now.

Love,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I told you to stop visiting me. I didn't answer your knock because I didn't want to encourage you. The more I encourage you, the more you'll push; the more you push, the more I'll break. I don't want to break, Anna. I'm fragile enough as it is. The worst part is that no one seems to understand this. Not Kai or Gerda, not you, not even Mama and Papa. My emotions are now on lock-down. I can't feel anything, I can't sense anything. I didn't think it was right at first to conceal my emotions, but now I think it's the only thing that can help me. The less emotions I feel, the less dangerous I'll be.

Love,

Elsa

P.S. I just want you to know that you could never bug me. I love you too much to get annoyed with your almost constant chatter.

* * *

 **Let's just assume that Gerda either found that one letter from Elsa (the one telling Anna to stop visiting her) or Elsa wrote another one similar to that one and gave it to Gerda to give to Anna.**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Sorry for the slow updates lately. Like I've said before, work is a killer. But here's the next entry. Despite the short amount of time it took me to write it, I hope it was worth the wait in between.**

 **Elsa – 14; Anna – 11**

* * *

 **October 12, 1838**

Dear Elsa,

It's fall again. The leaves are changing and the air is getting cooler. The fall festival is going on outside the walls, but Mama and Papa won't let me go. They said something about needing to stay with you. Then I pointed out that Kai or Gerda could take me so they wouldn't have to, but Papa said they needed to stay in, too, because they have a lot of work to do. I asked him what kind of work but he just said "the usual work" and left it at that. He and Mama never give me straight answers when I ask something anymore. It upsets me and makes me think I did something wrong. Or maybe all my questions just annoy them.

Love,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

Why are you still writing to me? I keep telling you to stop, but you don't listen. What do you want from me? I don't have anything to give. There's no reason for you to keep writing and visiting me. My curse is getting stronger and stronger every day, and I don't know how much longer I can hold it in. I admit, some days are better than others, but I'm sorry to say that it's when you come to visit that I have a hard time keeping it in. Your voice – your sweet, innocent voice – makes me want to break down every time I hear it. I can't let myself break down, Anna. I can't afford to lose control. If I do, then something will happen that I'll regret. I already regret so much because of you. I implore you, please leave me be.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Just four more chapters/entries to go before we get to the two weeks while the girls' parents are on their ill-fated voyage.**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey guys, I apologize again for the late update. I really have no excuse other than that I was distracted by other things, not just work. So to make up for it, I'll be posting two chapters today instead of just one. That way, we can get to the king and queen's two-week voyage a little sooner. The second one will be posted later tonight.**

 **Elsa – 15; Anna – 12**

* * *

 **December 21, 1839**

Dear Elsa,

Happy Birthday! I think you're fifteen now, if I counted right. The time goes by so slow, it's hard to keep track. I'm sure you know that better than anyone. Oops, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. You probably don't even like staying in your room all the time. I know I wouldn't. I hate staying in one place too long. I'd rather be running around outside and climbing trees. Except now I can't because it's too cold and snowy outside. Mama and Papa don't like me going outside when it's so cold out. So I'm stuck inside bored with nothing to do. Maybe I'll visit Joan later or something. I don't know.

Love,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

Why do you keep sending me letters? You know you won't get a response, whether verbal or written. Do you know what you do to me every time you slide a letter under my door? You upset me, and I lose control. Some days, it's nothing more than a small accident that clears away on its own, but most days, it's something big that's harder to get rid of. Papa gets upset when I make any kind of mistake, no matter if it's big or small. He said again today that I'm not trying hard enough to conceal my emotions. I told him I try every single day, but it's hard, especially when you come to visit my door. It makes me break down every time, because I know it's my fault there's a door between us. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but I'm just too dangerous to be around you. The door is the only thing protecting you from me.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Just three more entries to go!**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	50. Chapter 50

**Here's the second entry, like I promised.**

 **Elsa – 16; Anna – 13**

* * *

 **December 25, 1840**

Dear Elsa,

Merry Christmas! The castle looks so pretty, as always. Gerda asked if I wanted to help decorate again, but I said no. What's the point of decorating at all if there's hardly anybody around to see it? I did get some nice presents, though. Not real exciting ones, but that's okay. The only present I ever want is to spend time with you. Christmas seems to get sadder and sadder every year. I think Mama and Papa are worried about you. I don't know why, though, because they won't tell me. They won't tell me anything anymore.

Love,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I'm sorry Mama and Papa don't tell you anything, but you have to know it's for your own safety and protection. I'm sorry, too, for not being able to spend Christmas with you. You can't imagine how much it hurts to be apart from you. I think about you, though. When I look outside at the snow, I remember how much you loved playing in it when we were little. Those are the only happy memories I have of snow. Now when I look at it, all I can think about is my curse. I feel it all the time, howling and swirling like a storm inside me. I can't keep it in. Heaven knows I'm trying.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Couldn't resist sticking that little reference at the end there. ;)**

 **Okay, here's how the next couple of chapters are going to pan out. The next one will be another year after this one (1841), roughly around the same time. The next one after that will skip over a year (1842) and go to the year after (1843). The reason for this is that I need to take into account that Anna and Elsa's birthdays are six months apart. So the next chapter will be winter of 1841 and the one after will be spring of 1843. This is roughly where I'll be placing the king and queen's two-week voyage. There'll be two chapters that year, one before the voyage and one after the news of the ship going down. I'll give details of further chapters then. Hope this isn't confusing. :P**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey guys, sorry for the slight delay. Here's the last winter entry.**

* * *

 **Elsa – 17; Anna – 14**

 **December 27, 1841**

Dear Elsa,

There was a big snow storm last night. I could hear the wind howling all night. The storm dumped a lot of snow on us. Papa says the storm came down from the mountains, which makes it even more severe. There's at least a foot of new snow on the ground. Usually I love snow, but not this time, because there's so much of it, we're almost snowed in. Papa has some of the guards working to clear it away from the main doors of the castle. I really don't see the point in this. He and Mama won't let me go outside when there's so much snow, plus we don't get visitors anymore. I asked him why bother and he said it's just for "safety reasons". Whatever that means.

Love,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I more than heard the snow storm last night; I felt it, too. Honestly, I knew it was coming before it hit. My magic has given me something like a sixth sense when it comes to winter storms like this. I can feel it swirling inside me worse than on normal days and it's all I can do to keep it from exploding out of me. While I love winter, I hate the snow storms that we get sometimes. It makes me jumpy and irritates my magic. I hate feeling like this because I'm more afraid I'll make a mistake. I wish it would stop and just go away, but it won't.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Well, we're almost at the spring entries. I hope to get those two written up later today while at work. The first one will be Anna announcing the departure of their parents and the second one will be two weeks later with Anna announcing the sinking of the ship. Then there'll be one more after that with Anna telling Elsa about the memorial service.**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey guys! Here's the first of the spring entries, like I promised. The next ones will follow right after. (That's right; I wrote up THREE chapters last night!) :)**

* * *

 **Elsa – 18; Anna – 15**

 **April 10, 1843**

Dear Elsa,

Mama and Papa left for the wedding this morning. I wish we could go. I'd love to meet our cousin Rapunzel and Uncle Thomas and Aunt Primrose. According to Mama, we met them once when we were little, but I must have been really little because I don't remember. So it'd be like meeting them all over again. I know you wouldn't be able to go, but I asked Mama and Papa if I could go, but they said no, that I'm too young. I told them that I'm not that young anymore, but they still said no. I think they're just using that as an excuse to keep me home all the time, and it's not fair.

Love,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I can't believe Mama and Papa left me alone. They just left me. I begged them not to go, but they told me I would be fine and left me anyway. Who will help me stay in control while they're gone? And who will continue my education on how to be queen someday? Kai and Gerda can't do that. They can't even come near me. I won't let them, especially now. I know it's selfish of me, but I wish Mama and Papa had never left. What am I going to do these two weeks without them? I need them.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **I'm going along with the theory that Rapunzel is Anna and Elsa's cousin and their Aunt Primrose is their mother's sister. Because it's the only theory that I like and makes sense. I mean, why else would Rapunzel and Eugene show up at Elsa's coronation? ;)**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	53. Chapter 53

**Here's the second spring entry, also like I promised.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: These next two will be the most feels-y chapters yet, so I understand if you wish to skip over them. (I almost cried while writing them myself.) To use Frosty858's words, they will really "wreak havoc on the feels".**

* * *

 **April 24, 1843**

Dear Elsa,

Kai just brought the most terrible news. The ship Mama and Papa sailed on to Corona was caught in a storm. A big wave hit the ship and capsized it. There were no survivors. They drowned, Elsa. They're gone. They're never coming back. What are we going to do without them, Elsa? Never again will I hear Papa's booming laugh, or hear Mama's soothing voice. Never again will I have someone to care for me when I'm sick, or soothe me when I'm hurt. Kai and Gerda will still be here, but with Mama and Papa gone, and you in your room all the time, I might as well be alone.

Love,

Anna

P.S. With Mama and Papa gone, I guess this means you're the queen, or will be soon. I'm sure you'll be a great one, one that Mama and Papa would be proud of.

* * *

Dear Anna,

Kai just delivered the same heartbreaking news. I didn't want to believe him at first. How could two young, healthy people die so suddenly like that? But he said that a letter had been received saying that Mama and Papa never arrived in Corona. It was a good thing he told me through my door, because immediately after he gave me the news, I iced over everything in my room, and jagged ice spikes formed on the walls and ceiling. What's going to happen now, Anna? How am I going to control my magic without someone to help me? I have no one, Anna. No one. And how can you say I'll make a great queen? I'll never make a good queen, let alone a great one. I have no one to show me how. Besides, no one would want me as queen, anyway. I'm too unstable.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't - shoot, I'm crying. :'(**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	54. Chapter 54

**And last but not least, here's the third one. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song lyrics contained in this chapter. They belong solely to Disney.**

* * *

 **April 30, 1843**

Dear Elsa,

Mama and Papa's memorial service was today. I looked for you, but you weren't there. Why weren't you there? You couldn't bring yourself to come out even for that? At the time I needed you most, you didn't come. You know Mama and Papa would have wanted you there. They loved you, too. Elsa? Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say "have courage", and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we going to do?

Love,

Anna

P.S. Do you want to build a snowman?

* * *

Dear Anna,

I'm sorry I didn't come out for Mama and Papa's memorial service. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me most. But I didn't think I would be able to handle it. If I had seen the empty coffins being lowered into the ground, I would have completely lost it, and not just emotionally, either. No one can see me break down. I'm safer in my room.

Anna, I don't think I can do this anymore. I have so much pain and hurt inside me, I don't even exist anymore. I was so upset today that it came bursting out of me. My hurt, my anger, my grief, everything. I couldn't help it. It all came out. There's so much coating my room, I don't even feel it inside me anymore. I don't feel anything anymore. I wish there was a way to end these feelings, but there isn't. Why won't they go away? They're tearing me up inside. There's nothing left of me. And no one can help me. No one.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **I felt the final verse of "Do You Want to Build a Snowman" was a very fitting end to Anna's letter.**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hey guys! Here's the first of the three entries spanning the three years between the king and queen's deaths and Elsa's coronation.**

* * *

 **Elsa – 19; Anna – 16**

 **May 10, 1844**

Dear Elsa,

It's been a year since Mama and Papa died. I still miss them a lot, but I try to make the most of every day. I went out to the garden the other day and picked some flowers, which I laid by their memorial stones. I talked to them for a bit, just telling them everything that's happened in the past year: about my studies getting more intense, about our especially cold winter, and about our equally lonely birthdays and Christmases. Despite the sadness I still feel over losing them, I can't help thinking that Kai and Gerda picked the perfect spot for their memorials. They're high up on a cliff overlooking the fjord, with a beautiful view of the surrounding mountains. I hope that someday you'll be able to visit them with me.

Love,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I've begun my formal training for when I officially become queen. Today, I had a brief meeting with Papa's council (which I suppose is now my council). I didn't want to leave my room, what with my emotions and my magic being so unstable, but Kai told me it's good practice for when I'm queen, and something I'll have to get used to eventually. He also said it will help raise my confidence level, but I doubt it. I've never been less confident in my life. (Especially since I don't think the council meeting went very well. The council members looked stiff and seemed to be afraid of me, which only made it ten times worse. How can I be a good queen if they don't trust me?) Mama and Papa's death dealt a serious blow to my already-low self-esteem. I hate to say that, but that's how I feel right now. Papa hardly touched on that subject, so I feel terribly unprepared. Luckily, Kai is here to help me, even when I don't feel like I need it.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **We are now on the homestretch of this story! Just two more entries to go! I hope to get those up by this weekend.**

 **Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! :)**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hey guys, sorry for the somewhat late update. I wanted to get these last two entries up yesterday, but I was too tired from work. But here's the first one, set a year before Elsa's coronation.**

* * *

 **Elsa – 20; Anna – 17**

 **June 10, 1845**

Dear Elsa,

I heard from Kai and Gerda that the gates will be open for your coronation next year! It's only for one day, but it's still exciting! I can't wait to meet all sorts of new people and dance the night away at your coronation ball! I wish there wasn't still a year to go, but Gerda said we need all this time to make careful preparations. I asked her what kind of special preparations, but she wouldn't specify. She told me to run off and do something and to quit pestering her about it. Funny, of all the people I bother, I never expected Gerda to scold me for doing so. She must be distracted by something else. Oh, well. I'm sure I can think of something to occupy myself.

Love,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I am still deep in preparation for my coronation ceremony. I know you feel like it's forever, but it will be here before you know it. I'm on the fence about it. I want it to be here already so I can get it done and over with, but I also want time to slow down, to prolong the wait for as long as I can. I sincerely dread my coronation. I don't know if I will be able to face hundreds of people as their new queen. And not only that, but I was told today that I will have to hold the orb and scepter in my ungloved hands while the bishop announces my new title. How will I stay in control without my gloves? Kai and Gerda have promised to help me, but I don't know how much good it will do.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Typical, Anna and Elsa are already voicing their excitement and fears of the upcoming coronation.**

 **Thanks for reading! Last entry coming right up! :)**


	57. Chapter 57

**I never thought we'd get here, but here it is, the FINAL entry of this series!**

* * *

 **Elsa – 21; Anna – 18**

 **July 10, 1846**

Dear Elsa,

Tomorrow is the day! The day when the gates will finally be open! I can't wait! I've longed and dreamed of this day! I only wish that it was under better circumstances. But I'm going to make the most of every minute! You should see my dress, Elsa! It's my very first ball gown EVER! I'd describe it to you, but I don't want to ruin the surprise, and besides, you're going to see it, anyway, so telling you about it would defeat the purpose, really. Kai says that I have to be up early, which I don't like, because I'm usually a late sleeper, but I might be too excited to even sleep at all!

Love,

Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

It's here. I can't believe it. Where did the time go? Tomorrow is the day. The day I will be crowned Queen of Arendelle. Why does something you dread come up so fast? I am such a bundle of nerves, and that's putting it delicately. I feel sick to my stomach, and I'm trembling all over. But this won't even compare to how I will be feeling tomorrow morning. Anna, I'm frightened. I wish I didn't have to do this. It scares me. My nerves are already stretched to the breaking point and I don't know if I will be able to go through with it. But I have to. It's inevitable now.

Love,

Elsa

* * *

 **Well, we have finally reached the end, and what a crazy journey it's been! Thank you SO MUCH for all your support! I want to send a special shout-out to my most consistent reviewer, GenderbentDragonRider! You may not have reviewed from the very beginning, but you've probably reviewed more chapters than any of my other readers. Thank you so much! :')**

 **Thank you to all my readers for sticking with this story for this long and for putting up with my occasionally slow updates. You guys mean the world to me! I will forever be grateful. :')**

 **Thank you so much for reading! :)**


	58. Epilogue

**SUPRISE! Just when you thought we were done, here's a bonus chapter for you! I don't know when I got the idea to write an epilogue to this series, but it was some time before the final entries. It was only after that that I started getting numerous requests from readers for an epilogue where Anna finally reads all of Elsa's responses to her letters. So, indulging my original idea (and maybe some of you readers), here is THE FINAL chapter where Anna reads Elsa's responses.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _One week later….._

Elsa sat at her desk in her bedroom, poring over the many missives and documents strewn across the surface. It was another fine summer day, the morning's clouds and shrouds of mist having given way to bright, clear sunshine. It was one of the things that Elsa disliked about being queen, having to stay inside even on the nicest of days. But after her disastrous coronation ball the week before and the treacherous few days that followed, culminating in her almost being killed and Anna freezing to death because of her, there were many things that she had to smooth over, mostly with the half-dozen foreign dignitaries who had been visiting at the time. Just after the Great Thaw, she had wondered vaguely why the citizens of Arendelle hadn't just deposed her on the spot, but she supposed that they had been so happy that she had been able to reverse the weather herself that they now praised and adored her as their queen. But after what she did, she felt she didn't deserve their love and respect.

Feeling the beginnings of a headache, she lay her pen down on the desktop and, closing her eyes and resting her elbows on the desk, began massaging her temples. After a few minutes, she was starting to feel better, but her relief was short-lived when the door banged open and a certain redhead came bouncing in.

"Hey, Elsa! I was wondering where you were!" said Anna, coming over to her.

"Anna, don't bang the door open whenever you come into a room," said Elsa wearily, opening her eyes. She was still getting used to her new "open door" policy. "And please don't shout."

"I'm not shouting, I'm just talking in my normal tone of voice," said Anna, a puzzled expression coming over her face.

"Well, your normal tone of voice is loud," Elsa stated matter-of-factly, pushing her chair back and standing up.

"Well, that's because you're just starting to get used to it again," said Anna, shrugging. But then she saw Elsa's somewhat stern expression and said, "I'm sorry, Elsa, I'll try to be quieter around you."

Elsa's expression softened and she smiled. "That's okay, Anna," she said, waving a hand dismissively. "It's like you said, I'm just starting to get used to it again."

"Okay, but in all seriousness, though, I will try to keep it down, especially when you're working," said Anna.

"That would be very helpful, thank you," said Elsa, smiling again. "So, did you have any plans today?"

Anna shrugged. "Not really," she answered, walking over to Elsa's bed and plopping down on it. "Like you, Kristoff is working and Olaf is off somewhere exploring, so I'm on my own for a little while. Unless you take the afternoon off to spend with me?"

Elsa's smile faltered. "I'm sorry, Anna, I can't today. I have so much work to do. I still have to smooth over the events after my disastrous coronation."

"Oh, well, that's okay, I was just hoping….." Anna just let her voice trail off into silence. She flopped her head back on the pillows but immediately jerked back up again when she felt something hard. "Elsa, your pillows are really hard," she said.

"Funny," said Elsa in a teasing voice from the other side of the room. "I find them to be quite soft, actually."

"Maybe to you they are," said Anna, teasing back as she felt around underneath the pillow, searching for whatever might be the source of the "hardness". "But to me, they're….." Her voice trailed off again when she pulled out a small, blue, leather-bound book.

"They're what, Anna?" Elsa asked distractedly, once again absorbed in her work.

Anna didn't answer at first. She opened the book and immediately, hundreds of sheets of paper fell out and fluttered to the floor. "Elsa, what is this?" she asked, starting to page through the book.

"Hmm?" said Elsa, looking around at her. "Oh, it's just a journal." But then she took a closer look and saw that it wasn't just any journal, but the one she had used to answer all of Anna's letters, which were the sheets of paper now strewn across the floor. She stood up, her eyes widening and her heart quickening as she watched Anna pick up the letters and start reading them.

"Looks like these are letters," Anna was saying. "Wait a second….." She looked closer at them. "That's _my_ handwriting. They're _my_ letters. The ones I wrote to you during our isolation." She looked up at Elsa, and Elsa was prepared for the worst, but instead of an angry outburst, or even tears, Anna just said in a quiet voice, "You kept them? All of them?"

Elsa's throat constricted as tears welled up in her eyes. She nodded. She unstuck her throat enough to say, "They were my most prized possessions during my isolation, and my only contact with the outside world. Those letters were the closest I could get to you. I cherish each and every one of them."

"And…..this journal….." Anna began.

"Contains all my responses," Elsa finished. "I'm sorry I never sent any back to you. It was hard enough just to write them in my journal."

Anna was silent for a moment, looking down at the journal, then she asked in a quiet voice, "Could I…..I mean, would it…..be okay…..if I read them now?"

Elsa smiled through her tears, even though Anna couldn't see her. "Of course," she said. "You deserve to, Anna. I have another meeting with the council this afternoon, but you're welcome to stay in here and read if you want. I'll make sure you're not disturbed."

"Okay," said Anna quietly. She flopped onto her stomach on the bed, opened the journal again, and began to read. She became so absorbed that she didn't even notice when Elsa quietly left the room and closed the door with a soft click behind her.

Anna spent the rest of the afternoon and a good part of the evening reading every single letter that Elsa had written but never gave her. True to Elsa's word, no one disturbed her while she read, not even to announce dinner. The sky slowly darkened outside the window and still Anna read on, not seeming to notice or even care how late the hour was getting.

Finally, when it was so dark in the room that she could barely see the pages in front of her, she came to the last entry, dated the day before Elsa's coronation. When she finished, she closed the journal again and held it to her chest, her head bowed and her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. When she felt she could cry no more, she put the journal back where she had found it, got up, and left the room to find Elsa.

After only a few minutes of searching, she found her sister in the library, where she was lounging on the sofa reading a book. Upon hearing Anna's soft footsteps, she looked up, set aside her book, and stood up, an expectant look on her face.

There was a moment of silence between the two royal sisters, neither knowing what to say to the other. Then finally, Anna ran to Elsa and enveloped her in the tightest hug. Elsa was startled but pleased, and immediately hugged her back.

"Thank you," Anna whispered.

She needn't have said any more, for Elsa knew exactly what those words meant, and how much they meant to her.

* * *

 **Well, there you go. Hope this satisfies your requests. :)**

 **Note: In terms of future stories, I do have plans for another one after this, a one-shot featuring all our main characters going on a summer picnic. Before you start pestering me, I do not know when I'll have it up. This series took up so much of my time that I need an extended break before beginning anything new. I might have it up by the end of the summer, but it's not a guarantee. Also, to my older, more dedicated readers, I have another sequel of my "extended family series" in the works. Once again, I do not know when I'll be posting this, but I do have a prologue and a good portion of the first chapter written. This will be the ABSOLUTE FINAL installment in this series and I will not be adding any more after that.**

 **Thank you so much for your dedication to this series! Hope to "see" you again soon! :)**


End file.
